Only for you
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Set during and after the Grand Magic Ball. Gajeel works up the courage to ask the blunette he's had his eyes on for a date but not without some secret moments in between.


**I was going to make this an M story but as i kept typing it turned super fluffy and i fell in love with it. ahh. be still my beating heart.**

**-i don't own fairy tail, tho if i did, gajeel and levy would have soooooo many babies. haha. **

**more than likely, i'll upload a separate story thats M and relates to this but i'll keep this one T. -**

**so fluffy.**

* * *

As the Grand Magic Ball reached its 5th hour. Fairy Tail's solid script mage snuck away to recall the past events alone in her journal as she preferred. Alone in the castle's hallway, she found the perfect spot, a perfectly sculpted desk facing the city.

Busy writing she didn't notice the iron dragon slayer behind her, he sought only her out standing behind for a moment watching her in her element.

"Hey." He finally spoke up. His rough voice woke her out of her trance that engulfed her when she was either reading or writing.

"Gajeel…" Levy spoke as she turned around to face him immediately noticing his formal attire. The blunette internally gasped as her eyes quickly analyzed his body up and down. He looked amazing in a suit, his muscles lightly showed through along with his hair pulled back in a low pony tail. She knew how attractive he was as he usually walked around the guild shirtless to fight with either Natsu or Gray but there was something else about a man dressed up. He cleaned up wonderfully even better than she imagined, being lost in her thoughts she sub consciously bit her lip.

"Huh?" the long hair mage cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Levy snapped out of it "oh..oh..Sorry" she tried to regain her composure as quickly as she could.

"Is that what yer wearing?" he said in a gruff voice. He didn't mean to be rude, he was just protecting what he wanted. Levy looked away a bit before replying.

"mhm. Does it look bad?" She looked up with a sparkle in her eyes as Gajeel glanced at her noticing her red dress flowed beautifully over her body with the lower back cut into a V giving him a view of her ass as she stood up and turned her body to the side fixing the train of her dress, not to mention those blue locks, wavy around her face framing it. God, she's beautiful. Not just today but always. All this and the only words he could muster up was,

"Not bad Levy."

Levy giggled at actually being called her name and not one of the many nicknames he had in store for her.

"Listen shrimp."

Levy sighed, great, back with the names again.

"I…I…" the black hair mage couldn't get the words out for the first time. He looked to the side scratching the back of his head. "Well when we get home, would you want to go to dinner or something? Just me and you.

" Gajeel sheepishly asked sounding more like Aries than himself.

Levy blushed at the offer she been waiting for.

"On one condition" the blunette spoke." You come and dance with me. now."

"Condition? Gi hi" only once. _– Only for you_

xoxoxoxoxo

On the way back home, the whole guiled decided to take one train back joining in an extended celebration for winning the games.

"Levy? Have you seen Levy?" Lucy asked around before settling down next to an already motion sick Natsu. "Natsu have you seen Levy? I can't find her and we're about to leave!"

"I – can't see much." Natsu forced the words out before slumping his head helplessly on her lap.

"Jeez, I thought the salamander would have more control." Gajeel spoke as him and Levy walked in with her arm around his.

"lu-lu!" the blunette said excitedly at the blonde as she set her eyes on their embrace but kept quiet – for now.

"Shrimp here brought way too many books that were a pain to pack." Gajeel walked to the booth in front of the pink and blonde couple sitting down brining _his _Levy to sit next to him. The blunette laughed along with Lucy. That defiantly sounded like her.

Ruckus came from the neighboring cart, the festivities were to continue without the two dragon slayers who once the train started moving, Gajeel became sick also laying his head on levy's lap as she brushed his hair out of his face allowing her to make note of every detail as she smiled ignoring the smirk on her best friends face across the way. The ride back to magnolia was hours away so they had time to take a nap. Levy stayed awake running her hands through her now sleeping dragon's hair while she thought about the past few days.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_After the battle with the dragons, everyone was wounded in some way and everyone with medical knowledge was instructed to lend a hand to help and she did just that but she tended to her favorite dragon slayer exclusively. _

_Gajeel grunted and lightly blushed as he watched Levy wrap new bandages around his chest. – her touch was something else, her hands were so soft and caring, he studied how beautiful they were and especially enjoyed as she had to brush against him to fully wrap the bandages fully around his chest. The pain was bearable only because she was the one tending to him._

_This he couldn't say. _

"_Why are you still here?" he scoffed. "I can take care of myself." - He wanted her there more than anything. _

"_I know but –" _

"_Besides, you need to take care of yourself." He said pointing at her hand partially wrapped up. She looked down at what they both knew was a minor cut. He couldn't help but worry, he wanted her to be in perfect condition. No harm to come to her but he failed and he mentally beat himself up for it. The eyes he loved weren't as bright that day more filled with concern for what he knew was for him. She didn't reply. A silence fell upon them as she got up from his bedside. She assumed he'd had enough of her. Taking a step forward, Gajeel grabbed her wrist, she turned back looking at him with his head down. _

"_Stay" was the only word he muttered and the only word she needed. _

_The blunette sat on the bed next to him before he suddenly laid his hand on her head bring her close to his chest holding her there in a long embrace. "Even tho I _

_took more damage I still worry."_

"_..Really? Do you mean it?" _

"_ya, I hope you remember 'cause I'm not repeating myself." The long hair mage laid his chin on her head lightly taking a long whiff of her scent which was a mix of lavender and spice. Basically the scent of perfection to him._

_Levy smiled slightly while still being pressed against his chest enjoying the close proximity to what she wished she could call hers. But for now, the sweet words only reserved for her, were everything to her. _

_How he wished he was good enough for her, the small mage took over his being and became what he lived for. _

_Through the long embrace, they both felt sleepy yawing in unison. They looked at each other for a moment smiling. –wow she had a smile to die for. –wow, he has a smile to die for. Both made a mental note. She slept first still in his arms and with the rest of his strength he picked her up and laid her down on the bed gently pulling the covers laying them over her body. Exhausted, Gajeel fell down beside her watching her chest rise up and down making sure she was okay. Before drifting in to his slumber, he built up the courage to kiss her cheek then lightly kiss her lips. Stealing her first kiss. If only she knew, she was his. – being a light sleeper, she felt it all. _

With her eyes still down on her dragon, she sighed confused on what it all meant. What she didn't know was her mage was in tune with her discretely waking up at any uncomfortable sound she made pushing even his motion sickness to the side. He loved being near her so he'd stay like this for a bit longer pretending to sleep. Her hands kept venturing through his thick long locks enjoying not hearing him grunt about her touch for once. Having him vulnerable in her lap was too much, the side she only saw, she blushed every time he would slightly adjust himself nuzzling her lap brushing his cheek against her dress. While she thought everyone was sleeping she whispered these words softly while brushing her fingertips against his cheek. "Dummy …I don't understand you sometimes. You're either too blunt or too vague." She pushed the hair out of his face while giggling lightly. "But I wouldn't have you any other way" lightly turning his face upwards, she bent down ever so softly pressing her lips over his. "My first kiss belongs to you. I'm glad." The blunette smiled before sitting back up and burying her face in a book. The long hair mage couldn't help but smile looking up hidden behind that book.

* * *

**a/n: there might be some spelling errors. oops. i'm ESL. forgive me. **


End file.
